Clothing has the dual task of protecting the wearer from environmental hazards as well as enhancing the wearer's appearance. People often rely upon their clothing to provide. Traditionally, clothing has included restrictive corseting to aid in the appearance of smaller waistlines and/or supportive members to lift sagging body parts. While effective, these corseting and support members are uncomfortable and may cause injury from extended wear due to restriction of blood flow and the like.
Thus, there is a need for clothing that enhances the appearance of the wearer without attendant discomfort or risk of injury. The technology disclosed below addresses this need.